Dayana Mampasi
|home: = Boston, Massachusetts Harare, Zimbabwe|affiliation = *Central Intelligence Agency * CIA Black Ops Division (formerly)|occupation = *Former member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force *CIA case officer *Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary *Lawyer (undercover work)|gender: = Female|hair_color: = Black|eye_color: = Brown|portrayed_by: = Pearl Thusi|allies = *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Claire Haas *Owen Hall *Shelby Wyatt *Nimah Amin *Harry Doyle *Sebastian Chen *Clay Haas *Matthew Keyes *Claire Haas *Will Olsen *Millie Metzger *León Velez † *Angie Reynolds †|enemies: = *Lydia Hall † *Henry Roarke † *Jason Bowling†|first_appearance: = Kudove|latest_appearance: = MOCKINGBIRD|latest_mention: = MKTOPAZ}} Dayana Mampasi is a human rights lawyer, who formerly worked at a firm in Boston prior to being recruited by the CIA. After graduating from her training at Camp Peary, she becomes a case officer. She is portrayed by Pearl Thusi. Character Biography Dayana is described as a "driven, disciplined, type-A lawyer working at her parents' Boston firm who struggles to fit in". She left her law practice to train at The Farm when she was recruited by the CIA. At The Farm, she's Alex Parrish's roommate, but early on makes it clear that she's not there to make friends. Description Dayana was born in Harare, Zimbabwe. At a young age, she was orphaned but was later adopted. After spending her formative years in the United States, she graduated at the top of her law class at Harvard University. Sometime later, she was recruited by the CIA to be trained at the Farm. Eventually, it was revealed that Lydia Hall recruited her, León Velez, and Ryan Booth into an approved black ops program which, unbeknownst to her later became a part of the AIC. As part of an AIC operation, she and Mike Murray were presumably sent to kill an American journalist/CIA operative living in Surabaya, Indonesia. A year later, she attended the 2018 G-20 summit in New York which turned into a crisis, that was perpetrated by a terrorist group called the Citizens Liberation Front. After the crisis ended, she became part of a covert task force assembled by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force's job was to publicly expose the collaborators of the shadow group behind the 2018 Hostage Crisis. Trivia *She is a junior attorney. **She graduated top of her class from Harvard Law School. **She worked at a non-government organization for two years prior to joining her parent's law firm. **In future timeline of AQUILINE, it was revealed that after completing her CIA training at Camp Peary, she worked as a lawyer at the Human Rights Foundation. *She is a former CIA recruit. **After completing her training at Camp Peary, she becomes a CIA case officer. *Her cultural background is Zimbabwean. *In JMPALM, it was revealed that she was recruited into Lydia's CIA black ops program. ** In CLEOPATRA, Shelby Wyatt mentioned that she and Mike Murray were presumed AIC agents sent to take out an American journalist/CIA operative living in Surabaya, Indonesia. *** Originally, the black ops program wanted to achieve good. However, certain operatives believed in making huge sacrifices and risky choices to push for complete control of the division. As a result, many operatives within the division joined the AIC, a rogue intelligence faction of the CIA. **** Due to this, it was assumed that Dayana was disguised as an AIC member due to the division becoming a part of the rogue group. ** In ZRTORCH, it was revealed that she was tasked to kill a German woman as part of a black ops mission alongside León. However, León refused to allow Dayana to kill her. **In FALLENORACLE, she was responsible for compromising the mission of León Velez at an NSA centre. ***As a result, he was forced to leave from Camp Peary without finishing his CIA training course. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Dayana becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the G-20 hostage crisis in New York. The task force also includes; Alex Parrish, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt and Ryan Booth. * In MOCKINGBIRD, Dayana's file report which contained classified personal information was vetted by Owen Hall and Clay Haas in a private meeting. The latter wanted to find out if Dayana had the capacity to fulfil her role within the designated task force. * In MKTOPAZ, Clay Haas mentioned that Dayana had to go back to her work life as a cover. She was assigned to be a lawyer on a case in a federal court. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Former Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:CIA Agents Category:Former Terrorists Category:Black Ops Division Trainees Category:Former CIA Recruits